


The Hurdles Can Wait

by UndeniableEnigma



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Lazy Morning, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeniableEnigma/pseuds/UndeniableEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was just such an array of obstacles that they had to get through. But every single hurdle they made it over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hurdles Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I thought up while waiting for a ride, and it's short and kind of boring I suppose, but there is something about it that just makes me feel very content, so here ye be...

It’s amazing, Arthur thinks to himself one morning, amazing that he and Merlin made it this far. Because when you really sat down and thought about it, which Arthur did far more often than he would ever admit, there was just such an array of obstacles that they had to get through.

There was the overstated difference in their birth statuses, Arthur’s pratishness, and Merlin’s cautious and self-sacrificing attitude, not to mention the whole magic issue. But every single hurdle they made it over. Some they sailed over, others were more of a struggle, but the struggles only made them both stronger individually and stronger together.

During most of the struggles it was a climb, a climb from flat on your belly to ‘give me a lift, yeah?’ And that’s how they got this far Arthur supposes; a lift here, a hand there, a steady gaze with love and support and teasing, and everything the other could ever want.

Arthur looks back down at the dark head tucked happily into the space between his neck and shoulder, sunlight just starting to gently lap at the foot of the bed.

They had survived a lot, and there would certainly be plenty more to come, but Arthur decided that getting up to face the day could wait until they were quite ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by :)


End file.
